Lawn chairs, beach chairs and other outdoor chairs are often used by swimmers or sunbathers at the beach or resort areas. For various reasons, it is common for swimmers or sunbathers to place their beach towels over the back of a chair to avoid contact between their body and the material on the back of the chair.
Towels do not normally stay in place on the back of the chair because the person's body movements pull the towel down along the back of the chair and eventually cause the towel to fall off the chair. In other instances, a breeze can cause the towel to move or fall off the back of the chair. It has been observed that people are constantly annoyed by the towel moving and the need to continuously adjust it.
The present invention provides a towel clip that can be attached to the towel and the back of the chair to hold the towel in place. The towel clip is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture. It also has advantages in use over other towel clips that rely on spring-loaded clips or similar fastening devices that add to the materials and assembly cost of the clip while also causing other disadvantages during use.